Winter Wonderland
by MasterGamer009
Summary: A soldier is tasked with carrying out an important mission, a mission that could set back the covenant. However trecking through the harsh cold temperatures, how will he hope.


Mastergamer015 – 30/03/17

Winter Wonderland

The Jetstream of snow coming from the North was thickening. No longer could I see the gorgeous snow topped mountains in the distance, but yet confined to a field of view no larger than a stone's throw away. With each crunching footstep nearing closer and closer to the objective the combined weight of the dense snow sticking to the once silvery metallic armour which I proudly wore was no match for my physique. No amount of training would prepare such a soldier for the cold depths of hell that I've been put through. 'Why did I talk myself into doing this?' I pondered whilst flicking back the tightly compacted rigid dark brown branch that I recognised as a spruce which blocked my path. 'Was it for her? The strong, cute, brown haired, blue eyed 'gal' which had been in our 6 member squad ever since the dreadful glassing of Maizuno. I didn't know what to think, the Covies, wiped out 5.5 million inhabitants within a matter of hours, yet without the horrific incident I would be left without a goal, a passion, someone to motivate me. The only thing which would linger – loneliness.

Now struggling through the overgrowth, the eerie whooshing of the winds actively working against me, forcing me back, as well as repeatedly wiping the partially cracked blacked out visor every 6 seconds, I knew I had to march on, after all Captain Kitari depended on me. Otherwise the fate of all living humans in the Ebboroth region would play out just like that on Maizuno, something I wasn't going to allow. As the skies grew darker and darker, I knew I was on time, after all concealment was crucial for such a mission. As time passed I grew anxious, the once a day contact had not been made. 'Oh God, what if they have been ambushed', I dreaded. 'I knew I should have helped them out, why did I think I could do this alone, whilst being back in time for lunch?'. However just at that moment the faint accustomed ringing and chirping sound was heard. 'The transceiver!' I murmured.

Dropping to the ground, whipping off my specially designed thermochromic shroud, to then unleash the restraints on the widely issued armoured backpack. Shifting through the 114mm rounds the red light coming from the transceiver was hard not to miss, especially as it illuminated the entire inside of the bag. After fishing it out and pressing down hard on the connect button, necessary ever since it mysteriously got damaged back on board the Aurora, sergeant Matthew James looked longingly at the screen, right back at me. My eyes fixated naturally to the large gash right across his left eye, in which may or may not house a fake eye.

'Report!' James exclaimed sounding weary.

'Well sir, I'm nearing in on designated region X, 50 clicks away' I responded.

'Very good. Now we have re-estimated the initial Covenant presence there on Pandoras, if our targeting and scanning equipment is correct then there could be up to 500 ground units and somewhere between 100-200 vehicles standing by in your region.' James stated as he showed me the holographic display.

'But, sir, that's a 200 unit increase from what I was previously briefed upon, no way have I got enough fire power alone to take down that large force. If I had known I would have packed additional charges and grenades, rather than stock up on all these sniper rounds'. I explain whilst showing him the 114's from inside my bag.

'Don't worry lance Corporal Cam, I have trust in you, otherwise you wouldn't have picked the mission, anyway you have a hell of a shot that would send the Covies on a good run for their money. Jokingly James said, as he takes a sip from his scotch glass.

'Ha, yeah' I say perkily, though hiding my increasing doubt. 'Have you heard back from Olivia yet?'.

'No sorry, Cam I haven't anything yet, I'm sure she will contact back soon' James replied.

'Oh, ok, just let me know if anything happens, or if the mission changes drastically like it did last time' I exclaim whilst looking on through the red screen. However, seconds later I realised something was wrong, behind the sergeant, I could see that the emergency lights had activated aboard the Aurora, a similar colour to that of my screen, with sirens blaring and James acting panicky, knocking over his scotch on to several surround documents, staining them a light brown colour, the stern tone of his voice was an indication that they were endanger. 'You must continue on with your mission and wai….' James issues before suddenly being cut off, with a blank screen facing me and a daunting chill of the sirens. I could feel sweat dripping off my forehead as my blood level starts to rise. Heart beating faster and faster I knew I had to push on with the mission.

I moved like I've never moved before, picking everything up, slipping my shroud back on over my helmet, I increased the speed of movement, dragging my poor aching feet along the white snowy ground. 20 clicks further I stumble on a steep cliff overlooking the point of interest. I take my trusty Lucille from off my back. Crouched on the ground I peer through the scope, whilst not forgetting to turn on night vision. In the distance the mountains could be seen, luckily the snow had died down a bit. With a twist of the knobs I enhance the zoom, I faintly make out the appearance of what looks like a large covenant drill of some sort. 'Strange, why would the Covenant be digging here?' I question. 'I thought this was supposed to be a refuelling station for ships?'. I get up slowly. 'Crackle!' 'What was that?' I question. Hastily I turn around, Lucille ready to fire.

Face staring directly into the surrounding forest, in which I emerged from. Then I hear it 'vacheee'. The sound of an energy sword. I quickly try to pinpoint where it came from searching frantically only to stare into the big empty darkness. Then within a fraction of a second decision I decide to shoot 'bam'. Beneath my feet lay the dead bloody corpse of a Sanghelli Zealot. 'Uh oh, this can't be good, I threat'. I turn back around to see, around 12 pissed off sword wielding Zealots. 'Oh damn it' I shout. The sound of cracking resonates through the air 'bam, bam, bam'. Shells scattering and building up beneath my feet. More and more units arrive only to be ploughed back down to the ground. 'Time to move' I proclaim. Now running in the direction of the objective taking out countless infantry units. Watching grunts flee in terror did lighten the mood a bit.

Wraiths and ghosts were sent. Though I was able to avoid them through careful concealment behind shrubbery, the shroud offered extra benefits as well. I had progressed to a point where I could see the Covenant mega drill by naked eye. Purple gas seeped out from below, so clearly it was still active. Slowly I edged closer and closer to the drill. 'This has got to be a trap, why is there no one here, surely I couldn't have killed everyone?' I think to myself. Pure silence followed, well apart from the softly mining machine, I didn't like it. Thumping sounds followed, yet they seemed to be getting closer and closer. For the second time I turn around, yet I am face to face with several packs of green glowing colossal Mgalekgolo. 'Ok my ODST training doesn't cover this I say staring down each of the 4 packs, guns targeted at me ready to fire. Then out of the middle emerged another Sanghelli. He wasn't like the others though, wielding a red energy sword and wearing a combination of the colours red and gold, he drew closer and closer. I suddenly released this was the mastermind behind the glassing of my home planet Maizuno. Standing a good foot and a half over my head was shipmaster Rtel 'Nagum. His bloodshot eyes alone were enough to tell me his was ready to end it all.

Lucille was ripped from my sweaty clutches, tossed on the ground making a thud. I slowly stepped backwards as if that was enough to escape the clutches of one of the most violent Covenant leaders. Shroud was slashed in two 'I liked that' I shouted. I looked on as Rtel slowly removed my helmet, the helmet which had saved my skin for many years, then within a blink of an eye watched on as it made contact with the ground and hoof. Visor shattering into hundreds of pieces. Next I felt the Sanghelili's great lumbering hands clasping around my throat. Picking me up beyond his eye level. Gasping for breath, starting to go blue I realised 'this was the way I was going to die, at the very same hands that killed friends and family'. I was ready. After seeing the glimmering mountains in the distance as the sun begins to rise for a last time I shut my eyes, letting out a tear which proceeded to run down the side of my cheek. However, before Rtel drew his sword I heard a faint crackle of the transceiver coming to life from my backpack. 'Cam, help is on its way, hang on'.


End file.
